


Sombra

by Amordecarballos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Another Reality, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like it, I need help, Naruto can See, Reincarnation, The Dreams, The Dreams are wild, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, but i like it, im going to my bed now, what?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amordecarballos/pseuds/Amordecarballos
Summary: Naruto siempre a podido ver lo que los demás ignoran.Ella ve demasiado.Demasiado.(Naruto siempre pudo ver la otra realidad).
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There are Stars in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057661) by [Metronome_I_Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronome_I_Hear/pseuds/Metronome_I_Hear). 



> Bien, es un trabajo algo extraño, pero, la verdad, me gusta como está así que lo dejaré por aquí por si alguien lo disfruta también.  
> ¡Me inspiré especialmente en There are Stars in Your Eyes! ¡¡Me encantó el trabajo de Metronome_I_Hear!!

Uzumaki Naruto no temía la muerte.

Su sombra la había seguido desde que llegó a este mundo, fue su amigo aquí y la figura más constante en su vida.

Tenía sentido, supuso, que la huella de la muerte la marcase desde su nuevo nacimiento, y no parecía que fuera a abandonarla pronto; tampoco ella quería que se fuera, se quedaría sola de otra forma.

La gente aquí la trataba con frialdad, como si de un monstruo se tratase y no le gustaba; quería volver con su familia original o con sus nuevos padres biológicos. 

Pero la muerte nunca devuelve lo que se le ha entregado (no normalmente). No esperaba volverlos a ver, aunque quisiese.

Por eso aceptó a la muerte en su vida, por la familiaridad que le ofrecía su figura sombría en la habitación mientras su cuidadora la miraba (un bebé) con desprecio, asco y miedo; aceptaba su presencia y todo lo que conllevaba.

(Vio a los traviesos trasnos susurrando a los oídos de sus cuidadores, vio como aumentaban su resentimiento y como iban cambiando las personas que la vigilaban a medida que su odio se volvía más fuerte por los susurros; vio los cambios en los ojos de la gente y quiso maldecir a los trasnos...)

Ahora veía cosas, tantas cosas, tan difícil y tan fácil de explicar, con sus luces y sombras que tragaban todo. Se preguntó como pudo vivir la primera vez sin ver esto. 

(¿Y ahora?¿Cómo será capaz de vivir con esto?)

(Tintinearon unas risas en el viento, venían del oeste, ¿qué ocurre en el oeste? Ella quería ir allí, suena a casa y tranquilidad; las risas huelen a mar y lluvia)

(Escuchó el movimiento de las negras raíces bajo tierra y temió la oscuridad que allí residía así como las admiró por su profundidad)

(Fueron las hojas en los árboles, siempre cantarinas, las que la arrullaron a dormir cada noche que las maléficas risas de los trasnos se volvían más fuertes en su nuevo cuidador)

(Fue la figura de la Muerte, observando pacientemente en una esquina, que le dio la tranquilidad de que volvería a abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente pues eran sus susurros quienes le contaban miles de historias nunca antes escuchadas)

(La Muerte la acompañaría hasta su sueño final.)

(Pero ese día no sería hasta dentro de muchos años, le habían dicho las flores de verano, cuando el sol se ponga negro en luto y el mar se retire a las profundidades en su aflicción)


	2. Luto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debería actualizar mis otros fics también...

Naruto tarareó por lo bajo mientras miraba por la ventana (había fuegos atificiales negros explotando sobre la montaña Hokage...negros, negros, negros...el luto de un pueblo).

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies cuando escuchó a los pequeños kitsunes a los pies de su cuna susurrar sobre un viejo mono acercándose a su habitación. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta distraídamente buscando alguna pista sobre la nueva llegada; pronto pudo escuchar los sonidos del espíritu animal que acompañaba a su visitante, sus kitsunes tenían, era un mono, ¿Porqué había dudado?

La puerta se abrió, su cuidador más reciente (trasnos que colgaban de sus orejas y su mariposa pareciendo resignada a su destino de abandono) susurró al viejo que la acompañaba algo al oído antes de irse. Miró con curiosidad al hombre: su etérea armadura sangrienta y llena de óxido palpitaba vacilante como si quisiese mantenerse unida pero su tiempo hubiese llegado ya a su fin; un pequeño mono de humo rodeaba en su vuelo el cuerpo del hombre con el sombrero de una sombra de fuego.

Siguió con su mirada el animal de humo, observando las formas en las volutas de humo que aparecían a su paso en el aire y leyó la historia del hombre con ojos cuidadosos.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos, sonrió, confiando en el guerrero mono. Confiando en que no se dejaría llevar por los trasnos. Nada más.

El humo susurró un nombre antes de volver a si silencio autoimpuesto de imágenes parpadeantes.

Dando unos pasos hacia ella el guerrero cansado le dedicó una suave sonrisa antes de hablar. "Buenos días pequeña, soy Sarutobi Hiruzen".

Observó como el humo se agrandaba cuando hablaba antes de volver a mirarlo.

"Hola Jiji" contestó pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

El viejo le sonrió un poco más ampliamente, como si su saludo fuera suficiente para satisfacerlo, el humo de su espíritu indicaba que si. 

Pronto, el viejo guerrero llenó la habitación de una charla sin sentido; habló de su papeleo y de los problemas que les causaban los shinobis, no pudo evitar reírse de vez en cuando.

El sol comenzó a ponerse y el hombre, la vieja sombra de fuego, se levantó de la silla despacio con sus viejos huesos crujiendo. Se despidió de ella y le acarició su cabeza rubia con cariño, se dirigió a la puerta y, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, ella habló, en voz tan baja, que el mono y su dueño solo escucharon un murmullo.

"Que triste que solo quede humo de lo que una vez fue fuego"

La puerta se cerró y el Hokage nunca pudo oír lo que le había pasado.

(La Muerte sonrió en una esquina con ojos blancos como la nieve)

(Las enredaderas crecieron arrastrándose bajo los pies de la alta figura, floreciendo en rojas flores goteantes con las que jugaron los kitsunes)

(Kitsunes protegidos por la sombra de la muerte)


End file.
